Snow Saint
by GrandLeviathan
Summary: New Year's Eve had arrived, and the Commander was content to sit and watch the fireworks. Until someone decides to accompany him, and things spill out of control. [Smut]


**Snow Saint**

New Years Eve had arrived, night swiftly falling. The Naval Base was filled with celebrations and cheers, Ship-Girls of all nations celebrating together – some sipping copious amounts of alcohol in the process. The midnight sky was alight with fireworks that boomed and filled the black sky with all manner of greens, blues, reds and every other colour under the rainbow.

The Commander smiled, watching the festivities from his humble abode – a small Japanese-style house on the outskirts of the base, with a wooden porch that overlooked the base. He had his fair share of celebrations earlier and was fine with simply relaxing, sipping on a cup of fine scotch he had been keeping for a few months now.

As he watched fireworks go off, the smooth sound of wood on wood reached his ears as the rice-paper door behind him slid open. He glanced over his shoulder, a light blush dusting his cheeks as his eyes laid upon... St. Louis.

She was clad in a pretty red kimono with a dragon-styled obi sash - however due to the way she was wearing it, the kimono showed plenty of cleavage and barely hung onto her shoulders... and also barely passed her thighs, where a pair of elegant white stockings covered her smooth legs up to said thighs, a pair of wooden geta covering her feet. Her blue hair was done up in its usual style but had a flower pinned into place alongside it, and was joined by a fur collar that loosely wrapped around her shoulders.

And due to the fact she was standing, he got a blatant look at her snow-white panties.

''Good evening, Commander.'' St. Louis smiled warmly. ''Room for one more~?''

''O-Of course.'' He nodded, quickly looking away to hide his blush.

St. Louis chuckled softly and daintily took a seat next to him, crossing her long legs over one another and letting them hang off the porch, her wooden geta just barely brushing the snow on the ground. He took note of the oriental umbrella she carried, watching her fold it up and lay it next to her.

''The others are enjoying themselves.'' St. Louis broke the brief silence, smiling easily as she glanced over at him. ''Helena herself is mixing with Cleveland... I do wonder if a relationship will blossom between them, fufu...''

The Commander smiled slightly. Helena and Cleveland... an odd couple, if Helena ever got around to confessing to the tomboy. ''Yeah, I can see it already. I'm sure she'll find the courage. If not tonight, then soon.''

She hummed. ''Hopefully so. Mind pouring me a glass, Commander~?''

''Sure.'' He nodded, grabbing the scotch and filling an empty cup, passing it to her.

St. Louis licked her lips, swinging the drink back and savouring the taste. As she was distracted he dared to take a peek at her bountiful cleavage, his eyes soaking in the sight of her soft-looking breasts, small flakes of snow having landed on her skin and melted into droplets of water.

''Hm?'' St. Louis hummed, lowering her cup with a saucy smirk. ''Taking a peek, Commander?''

''Er...'' The Commander blushed, quickly averting his gaze. ''S-Sorry.''

The blue-haired Ship-Girl giggled. ''It's quite alright... in fact, you can touch them if you like~''

The Commander blushed even brighter, looking back at her in disbelief. St. Louis only smiled seductively back, a playful glint in her eyes. Not one to be outdone he boldly reached out and groped her breasts through her kimono, his fingers sinking into the silky material.

''Mm~'' St. Louis moaned lightly.

His face burned with embarrassment but he didn't stop, slowly squeezing her large breast through her kimono. They felt as soft as they looked, and he could feel the kimono loosening the more he groped her, something he was fully aware of and wasn't in any mood to stop.

''Haah...'' St. Louis exhaled, looking at him with half-lidded eyes. ''How bold... Commander...''

Before he could speak she closed the distance, capturing his lips in a slow kiss. The Commander recovered a moment later, melting into the sudden kiss. She pulled back for only a brief second to let out a sexy groan before their lips met once more. Soon he grew more confident, sliding his tongue into her mouth and gently wrestling with hers, tasting the scotch on her tongue.

His hand groped her breast with more vigour, slyly shifting under her kimono and touching her bare breast, taking note of the fact she wasn't wearing a bra. Her boob was so big he couldn't fit it in his palm, leaving him to rub his thumb over her nipple as it grew hard from the cold.

''Mm~ Commander~'' St. Louis groaned, pulling back from the kiss and giving him a lustful look. ''Don't hold back~''

The Commander was more than happy to agree, kissing her with more passion and muffling her moan of delight. He released her large breast and let his hand drift south, slipping under the front of her kimono and brushed against her thighs. He groped and squeezed her soft thighs before shifting closer to her core, his fingers brushing against the front of her panties.

''Mnn...'' St. Louis moaned into his mouth, his fingers teasingly rubbing the front of her underwear, feeling her pussy through the cloth.

He continued his ministrations, gradually getting faster as he rubbed her off, feeling her panties become damp from arousal. After a minute he hooked a finger around the front of her panties and pulled them aside, giving him unhindered access to her aroused pussy – something he didn't hesitate to exploit, pushing two fingers inside her.

''Mm!'' She pulled back from the kiss, her throaty moan only serving to make his dick twitch with desire, having grown hard long beforehand. ''Y-Your fingers... are so cold... haah...''

The Commander smirked and kissed her neck, wiggling his fingers inside her at the same time. Her sweet moans filled the air, equal parts sensual and sexy. He picked up the pace, sliding a third one inside her and thrusting them in with increasing speed, creating a sloshing sound as he stirred her weeping pussy up.

St. Louis panting, her head hanging to one side as he peppered her neck with delicate kisses, his fingers sending shocks running through her and making her whole body twitch and tense up. The coldness of his fingers slowly dissipated as her pussy unintentionally warmed them up, coating them in her honey in the process.

''Nn... Commander...'' St. Louis groaned, turning to face him and immediately capturing his lips in another kiss, mewling into his mouth as his fingers railed into her pussy, her curvy hips bucking against them.

Soon she couldn't hold on, her thighs tensing around his hand as he fingered her. With a low moan she came, shuddering as her pussy strangled his fingers, honey leaking out around them.

''O-Ohhhh...'' St. Louis moaned dazedly, her lips barely parted as she sucked in breath. ''Such skill... Commander... hehe~''

He pulled his fingers out prompting the blue-haired Ship-Girl to groan, her pussy spasming as it was left empty. She reached out and grasped his hand, pulling it up to mouth and sucking them clean, making him blush at the feeling of her tongue lapping at his digits.

St. Louis released his fingers, giggling. ''Now it's my turn, Commander~''

She slipped out of his light grip and off the porch, her stocking-clad knees crunching the snow beneath her as she sat in front of him, her fingers nimbly reaching out and undoing the zipper of his pants, her hand fishing in and grasping his hard cock.

The Commander shuddered as she pulled it out, the cold evening air contrasting sharply with the heat of his cock. St. Louis smiled sultrily, slowly jerking him off before leaning in and giving the tip a wet kiss. His dick twitched at the feeling, prompting her to trail several more wet kisses down his shaft before taking a long lick back up to the tip.

''Hn-!'' He grunted, inhaling sharply as she wrapped her lips around his cock.

St. Louis giggled, sending pleasant vibrations along his shaft before she took him in deeper, swallowing his cock all the way to the base before she started bobbing her head. The wet warmth of her mouth felt heavenly, a shiver running through him whenever she pulled back and exposed his dick to the cold air.

''Mm~'' She moaned, and he looked down to see one of her hands under her kimono, openly touching herself as she blew him.

She continued sucking him off for nearly a full minute before pulling back, peppering his dick with kisses before stopping, leaving it twitching and wanting more. She rose to her feet, crawling onto his lap before positioning herself over his erect cock.

''My treat~'' St. Louis smiled teasingly as she spread her pussy with two fingers, her honey dripping down onto the tip of his cock.

The Commander groaned impatiently, eliciting a giggle from the seductress before she lowered her hips, her pussy swallowing his cock. Her giggle devolved into a sensual moan as she impaled herself on his dick, taking in his entire length from the start.

After a few seconds of adjusting, she started moving. A moan slipped past St. Louis' lips as she rose off his dick only to drop back down again, spreading her inner walls apart and sending pleasurable shocks rushing through her. She rolled her hips as she rode him, pushing her ample chest out and arching her back, her sweet moans filling the air.

''Haah... Mm~'' St. Louis moaned sexily. ''Comm- MM~!''

She was cut short as he wrapped his lips around her nipple, lightly biting on it. Her pussy tightened in response and her whole body jerked slightly, a shuddery moan escaping her as she gradually went faster.

''Nn... Lou...'' The Commander grunted, using her nickname.

She giggled in response, rolling her hips as she bounced on his dick with more vigour, her honey leaking down his shaft as she grew even more aroused. His hands wandered over her body hungrily, groping her tits eagerly before they slid down to her ass, massaging her soft rear and helping her ride him, moaning into her breast as her pussy seized around his dick.

His hands soon moved under her kimono, ghosting over her hips and thighs and feeling her up, two fingers rubbing her pussy lips and making her shudder from the feeling. His hands shifted to her stomach, roaming over her toned abdomen before moving back down to her thighs, rubbing the smooth skin aimlessly.

''Hyaah~! Commander...!'' St. Louis moaned throatily, bucking her hips sharply and eliciting a groan from him. ''I can feel you... so deep inside me~!''

There wasn't a word to describe how luminescent his face was, stifled groans and grunts escaping him endlessly as the seductress rode his cock, her pussy squeezing him eagerly and all but begging for him to cum inside her. A desire that was becoming harder to resist.

The Commander gasped in air as he felt his muscles coil and tense, his orgasm looming closer despite not wanting it to. He buried his face between her bouncing tits, kissing between her breasts as his orgasm drew near, feeling her bounces become more frantic and desperate as she too drew near, rolling her hips against his lustfully.

''Mm~! C-Commander~!'' St. Louis cried out, wrapping her hands around his head and pulling him into her chest. Her pussy seized around his throbbing cock as she came, triggering his own orgasm and greedily accepting each hot spurt of cum that shot inside her.

She ground her hips against his for a few seconds longer, blissfully groaning as she prolonged her orgasm for a few precious seconds before it finally subsided. When it did she all but collapsed against her beloved Commander, smothering him between her tits in the process.

Unbeknownst to the dazed St. Louis, the Commander's hands slowly shifted to her hips, his dick not having softened even slightly. By the time she came down from her high, the Commander was ready for round two.

''Hn...?'' St. Louis hummed in surprise as he lifted her off his cock. ''Commander...?''

Before she could react he suddenly pushed her off and onto the porch, forcing her to catch herself on all fours. ''H-Hey~!''

A blush dusted the seductress' cheeks as she felt his hard cock bop her on the ass before his hands came to settle on her butt, massaging and groping the soft skin and eliciting an unsteady coo of delight before he lined his cock up with her leaking pussy, and rammed back inside.

''Mm~! So rough~!'' St. Louis mewled happily, arching her back as he filled her and immediately started fucking her. ''Hyaah~!''

Her oversensitive pussy spasmed around his cock, squeezing it even as he railed his shaft into her depths. Smacking sounds filled the air as his hips slapped her ass, pushing her upper body forward and squishing her breasts against the cool wooden porch, making her moan as her sensitive nipples rubbed against it.

''Hn... Lou...'' The Commander grunted, slamming into her furiously. ''You're such a damn tease...!''

A breathy giggle escaped her. ''I'm – AH! – glad to hear that~!''

He grinned tightly, leaning back and rolling his hips against hers, squeezing her hips as he pounded her. At the back of his mind he realised that they were doing it outside, in full view of anyone who happened to walk by. Somehow the thought only served to excite him further, groaning as he leaned over St. Louis' curvy frame and ramming his cock into her.

His hands slipped down, groping her large breasts roughly and eliciting a pleasure-filled mewl from his lover. He planted kisses on the back of her neck, lightly biting down to the point a hickey would form, causing St. Louis to moan throatily and clench around his dick.

Pulling back, an idea struck him and he smirked, slowing his thrusts down. St. Louis clearly noticed, whining in disappointment – only to yelp as he pulled her back, once more changing positions. Her back hit the wood and she moaned in disappointment as his dick slid out of her, pouting as he swung her legs around to face him.

''Missionary, Commander~?'' St. Louis panted, smiling teasingly. ''Didn't take you as a lovey-dovey type~''

''I can be.'' The Commander huffed in reply, shifting her hips until she hung slightly over the edge of the porch, letting him stand between her legs, and push back inside.

''Mm~!'' She moaned in delight, his twitching cock filling her up once more.

Without delay he resumed fucking her, pounding into her weeping pussy as fast as physically possible. Her sweet moans filled the air, barely muffled when she covered her mouth half-heartedly, smiling behind her hand the whole time. One of his hands remained on her hip to keep her steady while he plunged into her, the other reaching up and squishing her large boob between his fingers.

Her pussy spasmed around his dick when he pinched her nipple roughly, rolling the sensitive nub between his fingers and groping her tit. As he slammed his hips against hers he hit a sensitive part inside her, sending a sudden jolt of white-hot pleasure through her whole body, a high-pitched moan escaping her.

''Ah~! Right there~!'' St. Louis cried out lustfully.

The Commander groaned, pounding into her and making his dick burn with desire. He slowly lost his hold on himself, his knees buckling as his thrusts became shorter and faster, deliberately hitting the same sensitive part inside St. Louis and bringing both closer to climax until neither could hold on any longer.

''C-Comm- AHH~!''

A firework went off in the background, illuminating the sky and muffling St. Louis' piercing scream as she came on his cock, her pussy strangling his throbbing cock and tipping him over the edge, milking him and eagerly accepting each spurt of cum that filled her pussy.

He rolled his hips several times, groaning dazedly as her pussy milked every last drop, before he collapsed on top of her. Silence fell between them aside from their heavy panting, the air so cold their breath was visible.

After a long minute of silence, he slowly pulled out of her hot pussy before laying next to her, having half the mind to tuck his dick back into his pants. ''That... was incredible...''

St. Louis giggled breathlessly. ''Indeed... the fireworks were quite pleasant...''

''...and so were the ones in the sky, hehe~!''

X-x-X

Out of sight, around the side of the building...

''M-Maybe we should come back later...'' Helena muttered, her face a bright scarlet.

''Y-Yeah...'' Cleveland agreed, blushing pink.

[END]


End file.
